Unknown
by goofyduxs777
Summary: Rachel Berry's life gets turned upside down, now every where she goes she carries that precious life with her. However its not that simple the father is unknown. Is she ready to face the facts. Faberrittana. Samchel. Puckleberry. Finchel minor


**Hey everyone, new story hope you like and dont worry im still writing my other two. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of UNKNOWN.**

This seriously can't be happening. It can't be happening…it's literally impossible. But here I am with the devilish pregnancy test in my hand 'positive'. Me, Rachel Berry, future Broadway star, captain of glee club. I mean I've never even done it…never have I had sexual intercourse. So how is it even possible? I love my boyfriend and I trust him more than anything, but I don't believe he would do anything as appalling and dishonest as this. He and I are meant to be together forever. BUT I most certainly do not want to be pregnant at the age of 17.  
>I was getting ready to go on a double date with Mercedes ad Sam. Yes Sam and Mercedes. Kurt basically led on the rumour and tortured them into admittance. I'm happy for Mercedes as she's finally got herself a perfect suitor and well Sam finally has a girl that probably will stay faithful.<p>

I walked towards Finn he gave me his signature smile, which made my heart flutter but now it made my stomach turn. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ready, to go Rach?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to go it seems like we haven't had a double date in quite a while." I rambled.

He chuckled a bit, "You look great by the way, like really beautiful."

I blushed, "You look quite dashing yourself," I complimented while kissing his cheek. He smiled again. I swear that smile could get rid of anyone's problems. We drove to breadsticks while making small talk.

We finally made it to breadsticks when I asked, "Are you ready to finally get over the Sam thing?"

"Rachel" He started to whine I gave him a glare,"You...know I don't like Evans, but he's with Mercedes, I'll try to get along" I gave my mega-watt smile and kissed him while wishing him good luck. We got to our booth and waited for the new couple to arrive and a few minutes later they joined us. I hugged Mercedes happily while Finn awkwardly shook Sam's hand, both looking like they were going to puke. I then hugged Sam, I pulled back immediately but not for Finn and his glaring but because I had this really weird Déjà vu feeling. I immediately felt guilt when Sam looked disappointed and a bit hurt.

"Nice to see you Sam" I said hopefully breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, you too" He said quickly and went to sit next to Mercedes.

I sat down next to Finn and he put his arm around my shoulders, and I blushed slightly as Cedes winked at me. We had tinsy bit of wine and that seemed to help Sam and Finn as they put their differences aside and chatted about everything from football to glee. Me and Cedes were talking about life after graduation.

"So what is gonna happen to your relationship after high school" Sam asked while pointing his hand at Finn and me.

"I'm staying In Lima" Finn said quietly.

"Yea and I'm going to New York with Kurt, Blaine and hopefully Cedes. What about you Sam?"

"I'll probably go to California or back to Tennessee, either way." He answered. Why wouldn't he go to New York with us? Especially cause he's dating Mercedes. The rest of the date went well and quicker much to everyone's pleasure. After, I went back home with Finn. The car ride was silence which unfortunately gave me time to ponder on my new found pregnancy. I most certainly hadn't done it when I was sober, so I had to be drunk.

"Finn, what was the last party we went to?" I asked out of the blue as the words slipped out of my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, "Puck's a month or so ago" Oh no Noah and drinking not a good combo.

"Was I drunk?" I asked knowing the answer to be yes.

"Well from what I remember you were pretty hangover the following morning" He said winking at me.

"Don't remind me, wait you weren't there." Well that makes it a whole lot worst.

"I wasn't that bad mainly because I had one beer before I had to leave." He said chuckling. "Hey it was the first time you were drunk after your party extravaganza." He looked at my face. "Hey, babe I wouldn't use you unless, I was out of it too." I smiled fakily at him.

"I love you...Please don't forget that" I said saying the truth.

"I Love you too, Rach" He replied.

So from what I gather it's most likely not Finn's. The only other guy I would consider being the daddy would be Noah. Great, just absolutely great. Not the sarcasm. This is Quinn's baby gate again all over again except for one fact she knew her baby's father and I don't.

When we got home I kissed Finn goodbye. I went straight to my room. I looked at the pregnancy test and threw it against the wall it cracked in half. I lied down on the bed and started to cry and cry, I don't know how all these tears can fit in a miniature body such as mine. I washed my face a few minutes later and I saw tear stains everywhere. I had a week till school begins, my senior year, a supposedly great year, but I'll still be pushed around into lockers, down stairs and let's not forget the slushy facials. All of them would be risking my baby's life who from now doesn't have a father or rather the father is unknown and the only person who should be the father is Finn but apparently it's not his. So my life is completely ruined if any jock would find out.

But I had to know who the father was so tomorrow I decided to pay a little visit to Noah and his mum but if Noah isn't the father than I would have no clue who else it would be. My life would officially sucks even if it didn't now.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone guess who the father is? Reviews would be helpful ;) till next time ducky7 out!**


End file.
